


Wall-E is my best friend

by rexdangerflex



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: This is based off a dream I had where Wall-E was my best friend... so I have like this weird connection with Wall-E now.





	Wall-E is my best friend

“Why do you take that thing with you everywhere you go?” A girl asked me as she passed me in the hallway.

“Huh?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“That.” She stated as she pointed to the friend in my arms.

“Wall-E?” I held him up, smiling. “He’s my best friend.”

“He’s just a dumb robot.” She said, narrowing her eyebrows at me. “He can’t even talk.”

“Wall-E and I don’t need words to be able to communicate. We understand each other perfectly well. That’s what true friendship is. Right Wall-E?”

Wall-E beeped at me and I smiled, tucking him back into the space between my arm and my side.

“Hope you understand now. Seeya.” I said to the girl I didn’t know well and walked away.

I’m sure people judged Wall-E and I, I get that he’s a robot. But he’s so much more to me. Wall-E is there for me, through the hardships of my life. He’s stuck with me through thick and thin. Through basically an entire rebirth of my personality. He was there when I changed for the better, and now he’s here for me still. We’re with each other everyday. We eat our meals together (well I eat, he just kinda sits there and waits for me to finish.) We go to school together, we study together, we watch TV together and listen to music together. I don’t think I’ll ever leave his side. Wall-E and I have an unspoken bond. He’s my best friend, and I’m his. He’s my lil robot friend. I’d do anything for Wall-E.

Wall-E is my best friend.


End file.
